


Eau de résistance

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dry Humping, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Games, Stripping, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Steve laughed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Strip, Barnes.”Turning his head to the side, just barely, Bucky peeled himself from his underwear with a smirk and dropped them at his feet like a smartass.He was hard, leaking a little pre-come. It was standing at attention, swollen and a light red color. Steve wondered how he hadn’t noticed until then, his breathing caught in his throat. He tried not to stare, not to look, but he failed miserably. Shifting in his chair, he averted his eyes as he felt his own dick starting to show interest.How was he supposed to act? Bucky was a work of art.“C’était une mauvaise idée…,” he mumbled, closing the textbook in front of him.Or: Bucky needs help with his French, so he asks Steve.





	Eau de résistance

**Author's Note:**

> "Some princes don't become kings, even at the best of times I'm out of my mind, you only get what you grieve, are you smelling that shit? Eau de résistance."
> 
> Title from "Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> I don't know how to speak French, so I did my best. Also, the warning says "underage," but it was entirely consensual sex. The two are almost of age (approximately 17 years old).
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Bucky groaned, dropping his head onto his textbook dramatically. He was about five seconds away from throwing the damned thing across the room.

He hated French. He hated that he was forced to take it. He hated that he didn’t realize it was a requirement for graduation until his senior year. He hated that he was so fucking bad at it. He especially hated the class; he was the only senior in a class of freshmen.

He was going to fail his exam next week if he didn’t learn the vocabulary from the unit, and he was struggling.

Looking up, he saw Steve across the dining table, working on some assignment for one of his own classes. Thin fingers danced along the page as he tried to find his spot; when he did, he placed his hand down as he glanced back and forth from his book to his writing assignment.

Steve was good at French, like, ridiculously good. He was almost fluent. That bastard. Steve was good at everything—well, maybe except breathing—and Bucky had an idea.

A brilliant, fantastic, disastrous idea. Then again, so were the rest of his ideas.

“Steve, help me,” Bucky whined.

Not even tearing his gaze away from his book, Steve said, “And what do I get out of it?”

“How about a game?”

That question caused him to look up. He knew that tone; it was an ‘I’m going to get us into trouble’ tone. Steve didn’t like the way Bucky’s lips curled into a devious smile. He narrowed his eyes and said, “What kind of game?”

“Here,” Bucky said, pushing his textbook and class notes toward Steve, “tell me something in French from this section, and I’ll try to translate it.”

Not fully trusting his friend, Steve hesitantly picked up the materials and quickly scanned the page. Picking an exercise sentence, he read aloud, “ _Ce n'est pas la peine que vous achetiez des journaux ou des magazines_.”

“You don’t need to buy… journals or magazines?” Bucky sounded hopeful. He thought he got it right, maybe?

“Close, it’s ‘newspapers’ not journals,” Steve said, “but this doesn’t explain how it’s a game, Buck.”

Bucky grinned and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. “There,” he said proudly.

It didn’t do much; he was left in his plain, white undershirt. Noticing Steve’s confused expression, he said, “If I get something wrong, I take off a piece of clothing. If I get something right, you take off something.”

Steve nearly dropped the book into his lap. Sputtering, he exclaimed, “What? No—no way, Buck—we can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Your mom—”

“Ma won’t be home until late, remember? She’s working a double.” Bucky rested his chin on his hands, making him have to look up at Steve with those pouty eyes from the tabletop. “Dad’s not going to be around either… you know how he loves going to bars. And my sisters? They’re staying at Mabel’s. It’s just us, Stevie.”

“But still….” Steve couldn’t come up with another excuse.

He thought about their current dynamic: the soft, lingering touches, the shy kisses, the unspoken feelings, the jerking off into each other’s hands. They’d seen each other naked when they were kids, but nothing more. This proposition had higher stakes, more that could go wrong, a certain risk. Once they went there, they could never come back from it. That is _if_ they went there. But they couldn’t. What they’d already done was risky enough. It was illegal.

Something about that made it all the more enticing.

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky said, bringing him out of his head, “or are you too chicken? Scared you’re going to lose against me?”

Bucky knew it was a low blow; he knew Steve wouldn’t be able to stand down now, not when he just taunted him like that. But, goddamn, did he want to go through with this game.

From the way Steve’s body hardened, Bucky knew he won.

“ _On va voir_ ,” Steve said, raising his chin. He picked another sentence to read. “ _La jeune femme porte une robe jaune._ ”

“The young woman wears a yellow dress.”

Steve set the textbook on the table in front of him and removed his jacket. “ _Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts_.”

“She has brown hair and green eyes.”

He took off his button-up shirt. He didn’t have an undershirt like Bucky, so he was left completely shirtless. “ _Il porte un manteau en hiver._ ”

Smiling, he shook his head when Bucky said ‘spring’ instead of ‘winter.’

Bucky rolled his eyes as he removed one of his socks. He stuck his tongue out at his friend for good measure.

The two continued going back and forth, each discarding clothing along the way. Soon enough, Bucky was left in nothing but his underwear, and Steve was still wearing his pants.

“ _L'enseignant a recueilli les devoirs_.”

“The teacher collects the homework,” Bucky said with a smug grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Steve to discard his slacks. The blush across Steve’s cheeks and abdomen were vibrant in comparison to his pale skin.

He cleared his throat. Trying not to reveal his intentions, he chose the hardest sentence he could find on the paper, one he _knew_ Bucky wouldn’t be able to translate entirely. “ _J’apprécie dîner avec ma famille après être allé à l’église._ ”

Bucky was silent for a long time, wracking his brain for the answer. “Something about eating and family?”

Steve laughed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Strip, Barnes.”

Turning his head to the side, just barely, Bucky peeled himself from his underwear with a smirk and dropped them at his feet like a smartass.

He was _hard_ , leaking a little pre-come. It was standing at attention, swollen and a light red color. Steve wondered how he hadn’t noticed until then, his breathing caught in his throat. He tried not to stare, not to look, but he failed miserably. Shifting in his chair, he averted his eyes as he felt his own dick starting to show interest.

How was he supposed to act? Bucky was a work of art.

“ _C’était une mauvaise idée_ …,” he mumbled, closing the textbook in front of him.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky said, catching his friend’s attention. He hadn’t moved from his position, hands on his hips and cock standing proud. “ _Tu me rends dur_.”

Steve choked on the water he was drinking, some of it coming out his nose. Coughing, he looked at Bucky with a horrified expression. “How did you—who taught you—what?”

“Am I lying? Can’t you see?”

His eyes flickered down and back up again, blushing. Chest constricting painfully, he watched Bucky walk over to him and lean on the table, only leaving a few inches between the two.

“ _Tu va me rendre dingue_ ,” said Steve, exasperated, before he yanked Bucky down for a searing kiss. Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth, tugging at his blond hair.

“You know how fucking hot you sound when you talk like that?” Bucky slipped a finger into the waistband of his partner’s underwear. “Makes me want to do things to you.”

Being the little shit he was, Steve said, “ _Chambre_ … _maintenant_.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice; he picked Steve up, squeezing his ass while he walked through the house. He practically growled at the friction he received from Steve grinding on his freed erection.

Crawling on top of Steve on the bed, he attacked the skin of his neck.

Steve moaned lightly, arching his back into Bucky’s chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of his partner’s hands on him, touching him as if they had all the time in the world. Technically, they did—well, they had the night.

Bucky dragged his nails down Steve’s sides and murmured, “You’re something else, Rogers….”

He continued kissing Steve’s neck and traveled to his chest, then his stomach, nipping at the skin to make him groan and thrust up. Running his hands over Steve’s hips, Bucky looked up, silently asking for permission.

“ _Oui_ ,” Steve said, breathless.

As soon as his underwear was removed, his cock sprang to attention. He sighed at the cold air, then immediately gasped when Bucky’s hot breath fanned over his member.

“Can’t wait to taste you,” said Bucky. He gave a tentative lick and reveled in the feeling that went straight to his own dick at the melody of Steve moaning.

Steve’s hold on the sheets tightened as Bucky took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, getting a slow start. Then Bucky went further down, the cock disappearing into his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and teased the underside of his partner’s cock, using one hand to cup the balls lightly. This caused Steve to elicit several wanton noises.

Coming back up to breathe, he said, “Taste just as sweet as you sound, babydoll.”

“You’re such a sap.”

Bucky hummed, maintaining eye contact as he stroked Steve’s length. “Maybe so, but it’s the truth.”

“Bucky,” whined Steve, urging him to pick up the pace by gripping his wrist and squeezing, “please….”

He didn’t let up.

“ _S'il te plaît_.”

The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth, and before Bucky could deny him for a little longer, his hand did as it was asked to do. He realized he’d do anything Steve said as long as it was said in French.

“C’est ça mon bon garçon,” Steve said, barely above a whisper. He carded through Bucky’s hair as he looked at him with a smile and eyes soft. It’s as if he could read Bucky’s thoughts. But that’s a ridiculous thing to imagine… isn’t it?

Bucky returned his special attention to Steve’s head while he continued to rub the shaft, dipping his tongue into and over the slit. He did what he enjoyed most when receiving suck jobs: he grazed his teeth gently over the sides as he deepthroated, causing Steve to cry out and spasm underneath him. If he could have smiled, he would have. He loved pulling apart his lover, piece by piece, with his mouth alone.

His own erection beginning to hurt, he decided to put his free hand to work as he doubled down on his oral efforts with Steve.

A small string of saliva mixed with pre-cum fell onto Steve’s pelvic bone, sending a shiver down his spine. He watched Bucky touch himself while he sucked as if his life depended on it. It was all getting to be too much.

“Oh—holy shit, Buck—Bucky, I’m going to—”

That only made Bucky want Steve to cum with a reinvigorated effort, sucking harder to get his partner to make even more noise. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer either, not with Steve looking like an angel and the devil wrapped into one like this, all fucked out and getting pleasured.

“Yes, yes—oh, fuck, yes,” moaned Steve as he emptied his seed into Bucky’s mouth.

As soon as the warm liquid touched his tongue, Bucky came with a shudder and a broken, muffled groan. He was careful to catch everything in his hand, snatching a tissue to clean up his mess.

When he returned from the bathroom, he crawled into bed with Steve, wrapping his arms around the other’s small frame.

Starting to doze off, he almost missed what Steve said: “ _Tu es beau… mon amour_.”

His eyes flew open, and he sat up so fast, his vision went dark around the edges. He stammered, “What—what did you just call me? Did you just—did you really just call me that?”

Steve looked at him, dumbfounded and embarrassed for being caught. A light blush crept up his chest and face. He said nothing.

Bucky broke out into a smile and whispered, “ _Mon amour_ ….” Letting the words roll off his tongue, they felt so right to say. He rested once again, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. After several minutes, he mumbled into his partner’s soft skin, “I’m still going to fail that French test…. _Mon amour_.”


End file.
